1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to electrical connectors with improved contact footprints for easily receiving a fiber optical lens.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,666 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing and a metal shield received in the housing. The contacts include contact portions and bending portions extending downwardly from rear ends of the contact portions. The bending portions are perpendicular to the contact portions and include contractive tail portions for being soldered to a PCB. The metal shield encloses the contact portions for EMI protection. The bending portions directly extend downwardly from the rear ends of the contact portions. The bending portions occupy much area of a rear wall of the housing because a width of the bending portion viewed from a rear-to-front direction is much larger than that viewed from left-to-right direction. As a result, the rear wall of the housing doesn't have reasonable area for mounting components from the rear-to-front direction.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.